


Your Love is a Life

by poisontaster



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble Sequence, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got the whole weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is a Life

"Jared."

"Jared, please."

The thing is, Jensen hates being looked at. At least, he hates being looked at _as Jensen_. Get him in a role and he's all good. But when he knows you're looking at _him_? Well. Let's just say that Jensen is very pretty when he blushes.

Prettier when he squirms.

"Please, Jay." Softer now, breathier, as he gets more desperate. As more blood rises to the surface of his skin, fills his cock. "Please."

"No," Jared says, not touching. "Like this. Where I can see. I want to see you."

Jen flexes against binding silk and whimpers.

 

 

"It's not fair, you know," Jared says, settling back on his knees. "That even your cock is pretty."

"Shut up." Jensen's voice is stifled. He turns his face away but his cock twitches and bobs, nearly as red as his freckled cheeks.

Jared skims two fingers up that rigid length, feeling it lift to meet his touch. Jensen's breath hitches, his wrists and ankles writhe again but Jared's good with knots.

Jared leans closer to Jensen's ear. "Thought you like it when I talk, Jens," he murmurs.

"Not as much as other things you could be doing with your mouth."

 

 

"I thought I was the impatient one."

"And I thought I was the one getting fucked."

"We'll get there." Jared's fingers are wet with Jensen's spill; he smears it over one pink-brown nipple then the other while Jensen arches into it, cursing softly. "I could just leave you here. Don't push."

"You wo…" Jensen starts then shuts up. Jared _would_ ; they both know it. "Jared…" Jensen groans as Jared swirls over his tip again, gathering pre-come. "I'll beg. Is that what you want? Begging?"

Jared smiles. "Naw, Jen. Just want to take it slow."

"How slow?"

"We got all weekend."

 

 

Friday night.

"Did you take Viagra or something, Jay? 'Cause that shit'll kill you at your age."

"Shut up, shut up."

"I'm just…ah…saying, you've been up my ass a long damn time. I don't… _fuck._ Don't know how much more I can stand."

"You quittin' on me, Ackles?" Jared knees Jensen's legs wider, slides deeper. Jensen sobs, quickly buried in the pillow. "Thought you wanted to get to the fucking."

"That," Jen says, coming up for air again, "Was…nnngh, oh, there, _there_ …four hours and three orgasms ago."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Jared reaches around, strokes.

Jensen gasps. "I'm no quitter."

"Good."

 

 

Saturday Morning. Early.

"Gotta keep hydrated."

Without hands, Jensen laps at the Gatorade bottle helplessly and _damn_ if Jared isn't hard again. Jensen fails to grasp Viagra is totally unnecessary when Jensen Ackles' lips are at your disposal.

Pink sports drink overflows Jensen's mouth, runs messily over his chin, leaves glistening pools in the hollow of his neck. Jared bends and licks it away. He needs his fluids too, right?

With that thought in mind, he pulls the bottle away from Jensen, who whines in his throat. "Share," Jared says, tonguing over and into the wet heat of Jen's mouth.

 

 

Saturday Morning. Still.

"Jared…oh… _oh fuck_ , Jared…"

"What?" His voice is deeper, cracking, as he rocks himself down. "Always with the complainin', Jen; untie me, fuck me, stop fucking me—"

"Hey, I never said stop fucking me."

Jared arches, takes Jensen deeper. It burns still; he hasn't reached good yet, but he knows Jen's cock, they'll get there. "Whatthefuckever. Ummm. Oh. Oh, like that, Jen, God. The point… _oh_. The point is there's no satisfying you."

"I'd say I've been satisfied…oh fuck Jay, don't move _don't move_ …" Jensen's legs spread wider, heels digging. "I'm satisfied, okay? I'm plenty satisfied."

"Not yet."

 

 

Saturday Afternoon.

"You said you were hungry." Jared shifts as Jensen licks peanut butter from the ball of his thumb.

"I _am_ hungry! I just… Jared, I can feed myself."

"Not with your hands tied."

"You _could_ untie me, you know."

"What? And ruin all our fun?" Jared dips into the jar again, smears it over Jensen's lip. Jen's suckles Jared's fingers hotly.

"So this is fun?"

Jared laps crumblets of peanut butter from Jen's mouth "You telling me it's not?" he rumbles, his deepest voice; feels Jensen's skin shiver in response.

"Jay…" Jensen breathes and that's all it takes.

 

 

Saturday _Late_ Afternoon.

"Jay…" Jensen's got almost no voice left and even _that's_ sexy. "I gotta sleep, man. I gotta…"

"Yeah." Jared's just sprawled over Jensen now, lazy, sleepy open-mouthed sucks at Jen's perpetually tight nipples. "Yeah, sleep is good."

"Jay—Jared, don't go to sleep."

"You just said…"

"Jared…you gotta untie me first."

Jared reaches up, runs his fingers across the soft silk. Jen's muscles flex. "Naw," Jared slurs. "Later. _After._ "

"Jared."

"Shhh." He covers Jensen's mouth lightly, gives his nipples one last tight pull that makes Jensen's breath hitch and then lets his head fall. "Sleep."

"Unfuckingbelievable."

 

 

Saturday Night.

"I'm sorry." Jared kisses the smooth corded skin of Jensen's wrist. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"Did…are your hands okay? God, how long did I sleep?" He shifts higher, nips the fleshy part of Jensen's thumb. "Did you sleep?"

"Some." Jen wriggles under him, raw-silk thigh hair against overly sensitive cock skin. Jared's breath catches.

"I'm sorry." Jared closes his eyes, rests his forehead against Jen's cheek. They breathe.

"S'okay."

"This was a stupid idea; I'll untie you."

"Wait." Jensen wriggles again, and Jared feels Jen slip, hard and wanting into his hip groove. "Not yet."

 

 

 _Very_ Early Sunday Morning.

"Jen. Jen. _Jen—_ "

"Yeah. Damn. Yeah. Like that. Harder."

"You like that?"

"Jared…"

"Naw, you want my cock? Talk to me, Jen."

"Ah, c'mon… _ah_ …c'mon..."

"How does it feel, Jen? Tell me how it feels, when I'm in you like this, all the way in you. You feel so fuckin' good, Jen…tell me I feel good in you."

"Shit, Jay- _red_ …"

"Tell me, Jen. Tell me."

"I…"

"You like it?"

"You know I do."

"Tell me."

"So full…make me so full, Jay. Like there's no empty space left."

"Yeah. _Yes._ "

"Want it, Jay. Want you."

"Got me."

 

 

Sunday. Noon.

"Wanna touch you."

"You are touching me."

"Don't be a smart… _uh_ …ass. With my hands."

Jared pushes Jensen's thighs higher, wider. Jensen groans and arches, his whole body trembling, but it gives Jared the leverage to reach the headboard, undo the knots that bind Jensen down.

Jen's hands alight on either side of Jared's head, pushing through his sweaty hair with a touch that makes shivers run down his spine. "So good, Jay. Feel so good. Whole fucking body's sore as hell and I just…" A whimper, soft, stifled. "Don't wanna stop."

"So we won't. Day ain't over anyway."

 

 

Sunday. Night.

"You realize we're both gonna be for shit tomorrow, right?" Jen's head is by the footboard, legs sprawled sweaty over Jared's.

Jared laughs. "So we'll sleep when we're dead."

"Ah, hell, man. I feel half-dead." Jensen stretches.

"You look pretty fuckin' good for a corpse, gotta say."

"That's because I am. Just. That. Pretty."

"And totally full of yourself."

Jensen's foot skims up Jared's shin, tickling, raising goose bumps. "Rather be full of you."

"What happened to too tired?"

"Hey, you said it—" Jen flashes a grin that Jared can't help but return. "We'll sleep when we're dead."


End file.
